


After Party "Consequences"

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Allurivan Saturday [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Helps Kolivan With Their Hangover, Comfort, F/M, hangovers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Kolivan never got drunk. They avoided alcohol like the plague. The few times they had gotten drunk was back before they had climb the ranks in the Blade. Kolivan’s current state was a screaming reminder why they had avoided even a drop of alcohol since.They grunted. Stars, it felt as if a ball of Scritz fur had gotten clogged in their throat. It was unpleasant and scratchy. Maybe it'd just be smarter to try and sleep this off…OR: Kolivan deals with a hangover and Allura tries to help.Takes place AFTER A New Type of Confidence





	After Party "Consequences"

When Kolivan finally awoke, they could physically feel the regret wash over them from the night before. They groaned out, and covered their eyes with a hand. The lights in the castle were bright for Galra, and so they had dimmed the lights in their own room to a more comfortable level. Right now though, that comfortable level was anything but, causing their headache to pound loudly in their ears.

Kolivan never got drunk. They avoided alcohol like the plague. The few times they had gotten drunk was back before they had climb the ranks in the Blade. Kolivan’s current state was a screaming reminder why they had avoided even a drop of alcohol since.

Afterall, how was Kolivan supposed to lead in such a state? Sure, Antok and the other higher ups drank occasionally, and everything usually was fine, nothing anyone else couldn't handle, but Kolivan was their  _ leader _ . Unlike the others, they had no one above them to differ too, and although Antok may be willing to take care of anything that came up while Kolivan was in such a state, not everyone else would. Some might even call into question their leadership abilities...

Kolivan grunted. Stars, it felt as if a ball of Scritz fur had gotten clogged in their throat. It was unpleasant and scratchy. Maybe it'd just be smarter to try and sleep this off…

Their eyes slid closed once more, just as they heard the door to their room slide open. “Morning!” They heard the door close, but didn’t open their eyes. There was a pause before Kolivan heard her come closer to their side. “Come on, get up. You need to drink something. I’ve also brought some medicine Ulaz gave me.”

Kolivan peeked open one eye, expecting the room to still be too bright. They were pleasantly surprised to see that the room had actually been dimmed  _ more, _ allowing them to open their eyes without any pain.

“Did you turn down the lights?” Kolivan turned their head towards their savior, but made no other effort to move.

Allura smiled, “Of course, the Galra of ten thousand years ago had sensitive eye sight, and it seems that hasn’t changed much.”

“Thank you,” Kolivan chuckled. Yes, Allura grew up in a time long gone, but she was doing amazing at rectifying her past knowledge with the new.

Allura held out a small bottle and unscrewed the cap. “Thank me once you take the medicine,” she grimaced. “When Ulaz gave some to Antok I thought they was going to puke.”

Kolivan laughed loudly, immediately groaning and rubbing their temple. “Antok’s never-,” they paused, continuing to rub at their temple in hopes of soothing the headache, “-never been able to keep down their meds.” Allura chuckled at that, handing Kolivan two pills and a water pouch.

Kolivan sat up, slowly. The pounding in their head was fainter, but still annoying. They took the pills and pouch from Allura, eagerly washing two pills down with the water. Stars, they couldn’t wait for the meds to kick in. Allura chuckled at Kolivan’s desperation to finish the pouch; anything to get the itchy feeling out of their throat.

“How much did you drink last night?” Allura asked, sealing the bottle and placing it on the table near the bed, as well as a second water pouch.

“I don’t remember,” they paused long enough to answer, before going back to drinking. It was irresponsible of them, to not keep track, and they could feel a displeased growl growing in their chest. They should’ve kept track. 

“So, how much  _ do _ you remember?” Allura interrupted their train of thought. She had leaned forward. She looked concerned, almost... scared?

Kolivan cocked their head to the side.  _ How much  _ **_did_ ** _ they remember? _

They remembered the start of the party. The intentions behind it being to gather all their allies in one place, so that they could mingle and strengthen bonds. Allura had come up to them when the party had first started. She had been carrying two drinks and had smiled at them.

_ Nunvill,  _ an apparent party beverage of choice from the Alteans. Kolivan had been more than willing to try it, they wanted to share part of Allura’s culture, parts of her past. They had just taken a sip, intrigued by it's flavor, and ready to ask more about it, origins, uses, and the like, when Allura had been called away.

Kolivan could feel their face heat up, and they sat up a little taller. Oh stars. Antok had found them several drinks later. They remembered practically everything about  _ that _ encounter. They had rambled on and on about Allura, her prowess, her interests, her beauty, all of the above. They had even gotten protective over her when Antok had made a passing comment, acting as if Antok was trying to stake a claim on her, when she wasn’t even Kolivan’s mate to begin with.

That wasn’t even the most embarrassing part.

“We danced,” Kolivan stated, looking over at Allura to try and gauge her reaction. Stars, they’d get back at Antok later for this.

“Yes. We did.” Allura leaned back into her chair, sitting up taller and smiling. Kolivan heard no displeasure in her voice, in fact, she was practically beaming. “You surprised me.”

Ah, yes, here it comes. The displeasure, the rejection. Kolivan wouldn’t expect any less. She had warmed up to the Blade considerably, but that didn’t change the fact that they were Galra, and the Galra had destroyed her planet, her people, her culture…

“You’re a better dancer than I expected,” Allura teased.

“What?” Kolivan didn’t mean to ask the question out loud, but they hadn’t expected that.

Allura laughed, an airy laugh. It was quiet, as if she was still minding their headache. “I didn’t think the Blade would spend time on things like dancing, I expected you to have no rhythm.”

Kolivan shook in amusement. “To be fair, I was not taught how to dance by the Blade.”

“Is that so?” She scooted forward in her chair, open curiosity in her eyes.

“Reikal and Thace knew how to dance. They taught me, Antok, Ulaz and a few others.” Kolivan paused, a wicked smirk taking over their features, “Well, they tried to teach Ulaz. They were hopeless.”

Allura laughed, slapping a hand over her mouth a second later at Kolivan’s wince. “Sorry. I’m surprised though. Ulaz doesn’t strike me as the type to fail at dancing.”

“You should’ve seen it. Horrible. They gave up and chose to spend their time on biology. I stayed with it though.” Kolivan’s smile slowly turned into a frown. They had continued learning for Reikal’s sake...

“It’s great to see all your practice paid off then. It’s been a long time since I last danced, I had missed it…” Allura’s face fell. Her shoulders sagged, and she seemed to shrink down into her seat.

Kolivan watched for a moment. Allura’s loss was larger than their own, and they had had more time to process than her. Despite that, or in light of that, Kolivan knew that Allura deserved to be happy, deserved to smile once more. “Would you like to dance again? When I’m not hungover, of course,” they offered.

Allura perked up at the words, “Really?” Kolivan nodded, and her face softened. “I’d like that; thank you.”

They sat in silence. They weren’t looking at each other, and made no move to break it. They were content in each others company, in the promise they just made.

Allura stood after a bit.  “Get some rest. Many of the others are in similar, if not worse states, than you are, so I decided to give you all the day off.” She looked at them as if she was sad to go.

Kolivan smiled up at her, hoping it’d be a small reassurance. They never used to smile so often, Galra worked on more subtle body language, but her reactions to their smile were always worth it. She placed a hand on their shoulder and squeezed, before turning towards the door.

“Feel better, Kolivan,” she looked back over her shoulder, returning the earlier smile.

“Of course. Do not push yourself while I am away.”

Allura laughed, airy and sweet, “I will try not to. Rest.” She turned the lights all the way down, and left the room.

Kolivan sat there a moment longer. They really hated hangovers, they hated the burden of command that rested on their shoulders, and the pressure it put on them. Allura had come to them though, had come with medicine, water, and kind words. She reassured them, without realizing it, and put their mind at ease.

They closed their eyes, relaxing back into the mattress. Kolivan would have to return the favor, let Allura know that they could be there for her as well.

Maybe they wouldn’t punish Antok for last night after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more ficlet that takes place during the party, and then I think I'm done with this specific setting. Maybe not, who knows. I might get more ideas that go off of this. *Shrugs* Fuck if I know man xD


End file.
